You'll Never See It Coming
by Shikigami1991
Summary: Haruhiko Usami realized that not every romance follows the line of his brother's novels. Despite this truth, he is determined to capture Harry Potter's heart and make him his forever. [Haruhiko Usami x Harry Potter] (SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI)
1. Coincidence

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Junjō Romantica.

Warning(s): _**SLASH**_ , Non-Magic AU (for HP universe), Slightly OOC Harry (You'll see what I mean), graphic scenes of _**Male x Male**_ throughout the story. If any of these things don't agree with you…then you should probably have left to save yourself by this point. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Coincidence…

* * *

This wasn't the first time Haruhiko Usami found himself here – standing before the ticket stand of the subway station where he had met who he believed to be the love of his life. Haruhiko remembered vividly that single moment where the grey monotony of his everyday life gained color with one look of kind moss green eyes.

Misaki Takahashi wasn't the most attractive young man, physically speaking. Haruhiko has seen plenty, male and female, who outstripped him in looks by miles. No, what had stood out to him the most was the sheer passion that the young man seemed to convey with his very being. Whether it was the concern he had shown when he – admittedly – was clueless in how to use the subway ticket machine or the protective rage he displayed while defending his brother's works against Haruhiko's – once again, admittedly – harsh criticism of his brother's work.

Somehow, the university student grabbed his attention in a way that no other had done before him, and would likely never after him.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the picture that he had received. It was of Misaki standing with his brother, Akihiko, on his graduation day.

His older brother was a wearing a high-quality suit that went well with his ash-grey hair and brought out his lavender eyes. Beside him was Misaki in a suit himself (of like quality, he noticed), holding his diploma and a large bouquet. Akihiko had his arm thrown around the brown-haired graduate's shoulder, pulling him into a hug and despite his usual scowl, it was obvious by the sparkle in Misaki's eyes that he didn't mind.

That, more than anything, broke Haruhiko's heart and killed any hope that he could steal the other away.

"I should send my congratulations to Misaki for his accomplishment, and Akihiko for his victory…" his lips thinned, and his gaze slid to the phone resting in his palm.

All it would take was a phone call, and then he could close this chapter of his life and move on. Then again, what was the point if he had to go on without Misaki?

"– if only…" he started, but paused. His grip tightening on the sleek phone, and he grit his teeth as his eyes began to sting a bit. A slight tremble developed in his shoulders, though it was unnoticeable to anyone around him. His mind and heart were in turmoil; Haruhiko felt as if the world was closing in on him. Insecurities, which he would only admit to himself at his darkest points seemed to slip through the walls that he kept up at all times. Voices reminding him of his fears, of ending up alone and unloved…

"There's no way that I could truly – ", he was suddenly cut off as a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Haruhiko stiffened, his hands – that somehow had been raised to grasp at the sides of his head in his thoughts – slowly falling to his sides. He turned dazed eyes to the person calling out to him, and an inaudible gasp fell from his lips.

Standing before him in a pair of tight-fitted jeans and a large sweater, was none other than Misaki. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Haruhiko stared at the other male with his mouth gaping slightly.

"Misaki?" he inquired, hesitating in reaching out a hand to the other, afraid that it was all an illusion. That instead of being with Akihiko, the young man had decided to come to him. The other was even protectively holding a large bouquet of flowers to his chest the way he had all that time ago.

"Misaki? I'm sorry, but I'm not this Misaki person…" the other trailed off, their soft and soothing voice trailing off uncertainly.

Hearing that, Haruhiko blinked as the image of Misaki standing in front of him seemed to fade away and was replaced with another figure altogether. Moss green eyes were exchanged for a bright emerald green set in a pale heart-shaped face underneath a fluffy mop of soot-black hair. Sitting on the bridge of his button nose was a pair of large circular glasses, which he seemed to unconsciously readjust with a slender hand with long elegant fingers.

Now he could see the clearly _European_ features set this man apart from the relatively normal Japanese features of his unrequited love.

"Did you need help getting a ticket?" he asked, drawing Haruhiko out of his thoughts slowly spiraling thoughts once more.

Having no idea how to respond to the familiar situation, he found himself watching as thin lips curled up at the edges into an understanding smile.

"It's complicated, huh? I had problems myself the first month or so when I moved here." Then without any prompting, the younger man went ahead and walked him through the use of the ticket machine, much in the same way as Misaki had that day they had met here in the station. As the young man turned to leave after getting him the ticket, Haruhiko couldn't help the question that suddenly left his lips.

"Those flowers…" he began, watching as the young man blinked slowly at the sudden inquiry. Bright green eyes glanced down at the large bouquet of opulent yellow sunflowers, purple roses, Lisianthus, and Alium. An unreadable emotion flashed through his eyes before he tilted his head back in order to look directly into the businessman's sharp gaze.

Haruhiko expected many answers, but the words that fell from the younger man's lips caused him to feel as if he was stuck in a time loop.

"Well…I like flowers."

The sense of déjà vu that swept over Haruhiko consumed him. His dark eyes were locked onto the smiling young man, who quickly wished him luck before running off. Not acknowledging the intense stare that was being levied at his retreating back.

Haruhiko was, once more, _enthralled_. He slowly felt his heart be swept away by a hurricane. There had to be a reason why he had run into this young man in the same way he had Misaki. _It had to be fate_ , he couldn't help but think and this thought continued to plague his thoughts as he boarded his train with his ticket stub clutched tightly in his hand.

Thoughts of the young man ran through his mind for the rest of the day, 'I want to see him again…' he thought.

It was only just as he allowed himself to rest that night that he realized something important.

 _He didn't get his name._

* * *

End of Prologue

* * *

It has been a long while, and I apologize. To think that I would come back to not with an update for one of my many stories, but a new one.

XD I'm a garbage human being, who deserves to be in a landfill (LOL).

This is an idea that's been working on for a while whenever I got a chance to work on fics. Sadly, that isn't a lot, and after some rudimentary editing and second-guessing, this was the result of all this time. Hopefully, this is enough to tide you all over till the next chapter, as well as my other fics that are under revision story and plot-wise.

Oh, also, I've just recently started an HP Crossover Discord server! 8D If you're interested in talking with others who share an interest in HP crossovers, then why not join?

If you're interested in joining or just have more questions about it, just drop me a message in your review or PM. Whichever option is more convenient for you guys.

Till next time,

 _Shikigami1991_


	2. What was lost is now found

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Junjō Romantica.

 **Author's Note:** First off, love and kisses to those who decided to drop a review for the story along with those who dropped a favorite and follow. I know I'm rusty as all hell, and so I appreciate the support. As for that one person, whose anonymous review I've just decided to delete to save everyone time.

Bruh, seriously? The horror (LOL)?

I know it's because of the _SLASH_ thing, which I _warned_ about. Hell, it's a _Junjō Romantica_ fic. A known Shōnen-Ai/Yaoi series, but then again maybe it was my title that grabbed your attention and you decided to ignore the summary with the warning? Either way, you weren't contributing anything worthwhile to the overall story besides ignorance so you've been deleted, darling.

Congrats, this is your few seconds of fame. Hope you enjoy it. If you've come back with a retort! Don't need to continue harming your delicate sensibilities. There are plenty of other hetero _Junjō Romantica/HP fics out there~_ ;P Good luck with that kind of search, sweetie~

As for the other who called the fic, "homosexual garbage" (LOL). Who hurt you, man? Because I'm sensing some hostility. That or you have personal problems that you can't exactly work out on your own, maybe with your own sexuality?

Too bad for you, I'm not in the mood to be anyone's therapist.

Yes, there is homosexual content in the story. If you don't like that kind of thing, then why click on it and tell me about it? Besides this mention, you won't get more of my time.

Good luck in life, scrub.

Everyone else, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What was lost is now found? Part I**

* * *

Maybe this was a mistake?

"…'Hiko-chan, are you saying you actually want to go drinking with me?" resisting the urge to palm his face, Haruhiko frowned at his smirking friend.

Slipping into his coat, the taller man's gaze narrowed.

"Yes, a drink would do me some good…why is that so hard to believe?" he inquired, his lips drawn into a thin line.

His face practically screamed that an answer to that question wouldn't be appreciated. However, from the look he received in return, Haruhiko resigned himself to the needling that was to come.

It had been a long day for the businessman; he managed to secure two big-time deals with new business partners, shut down another of his father's schemes to pair him up with one of his friends' daughters, and managed to get through with a pile of paperwork that had been left on his desk by said man in retaliation. The prospect of going out to relax and gather his thoughts was very appealing, especially with his never-ending string of failures when it came to his romantic life. The recent failure being connected with the young man he had run into at the train station, and his inability to find him despite every effort he had exerted.

How hard could it be to find a foreign man with eyes _that_ shade of green? Apparently _very_ hard!

Unfortunately, being the workaholic he is. Haruhiko was left bereft of an idea of how to go about relaxing.

So when his childhood friend, Ryuuichiro Isaka, had suggested going out for drinks to celebrate his latest victories. Haruhiko couldn't find it in him to refuse the offer.

Now though, he was regretting his break in routine when it came to other's offers.

"Well, you can't blame me 'Hiko-chan! I've always extended the invitation and not once have you ever accepted it," the man's grey eyes gleamed with interest. His lips quirked up into that irksome smirk, which never failed to annoy those who found themselves the target of his amusement.

Having been friends with him since their childhood, Haruhiko should be immune to the embarrassment or annoyance induced by his friend's teasing nature. Sadly, it seems that he is only more susceptible to it.

"Things have been a little _stressful_ lately, and I've realized that I should be a little more sociable…" his gaze darkened a bit at the last part.

It was no secret to anyone that it was his lack of ability to be anything but socially awkward, which caused a majority of his trouble when it came to others – his problems with his younger brother, and _especially_ his disastrous pursuit of Misaki.

Humming, Isaka turned the full intensity of his gaze on Haruhiko. Moments passed in silence, and even with as stoic as Haruhiko was…he felt nervous at what was going on in his friend's head. The other soon snorted and brought a hand up to his lips with a widening smirk.

"Alright, I'll let it go this time 'Hiko-chan," trailing off, he slipped his hands into the pockets of his own jacket and tilted his head to the side.

"I guess I'll have to let Kaoru know that he needn't accompany me tonight. It's been so long since we've hung out, I can't wait to see where the night takes us~" he crowed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and began to walk away towards the exit of the building.

From behind him, Haruhiko sighed at the bullet he had dodged. He really wasn't in the mood to reveal the reason for his sudden change of heart, and to be honest, wasn't sure if he ever would. Failure was never something that he loved to share with the others, even less so with those who could be considered in his inner circle – there's a reason why this amount could be counted on one hand.

The fact that he had been unable to find out any information on the emerald-eyed beauty from the train station counted as a failure for him.

After a bit of a walk, the two men came to stop in front of a set of stairs going down towards a door. Haruhiko eyes took in the sign that was illuminated with a soft green light.

 _Lady of the Lake_

Was the name in curly script, and the businessman could only raise a brow. Why would the owner decide on that name in particular? Or the better question, why would someone name an establishment in Japan after something from Arthurian Tales?

He was broken from his thoughts at the sound of Isaka's voice.

"Before we go in, I've got some advice 'Hiko-chan!" glancing over his shoulder, Isaka's grey eyes gained a glint that immediately set Haruhiko on edge.

"What advice would this be?" he asked, visibly perturbed by the suddenness of this supposed warning.

Isaka just stared at him before sending him a small smile. One that was different from his usual smirks. Concern welled up in Haruhiko involuntarily, wondering briefly at the reason for it. However, before he could question it, Isaka cut him off.

"Guard that heart of yours, okay?" to Isaka it was clear that Haruhiko had no idea what he meant, but the taller man nodded anyway.

Shrugging his shoulders with a sheepish grin, he chortled.

"Oh well, I warned you so anything that happens after this is definitely not my fault," he snickered, his sad smile transforming into a teasing smirk.

With that, he pushed open the door and a chime bid them welcome along with a voice that caused Haruhiko to stiffen.

"Good evening, Isaka-san…welcome back to _Lady of the Lake_."

'It couldn't be…he's here?!' Haruhiko thought, turning his gaze in the direction of the voice.

Emerald green eyes stared up at him with a pretty face that was now unobscured by the large glasses he wore before. Messy black hair was brushed back in a stylishly messy bun with his fringe on the right side of swept to the side away from his brilliant eyes. His lithe body was clothed in a white collared button-down shirt, black vest, bowtie, and black slacks under a black apron with perfectly shined shoes. In his hands was a square glass, which he cleaned with a pristine white cloth.

For a moment, it seemed like time stood still as the two of them stared at each other. Haruhiko's heart skipped a beat as the other's professional smile slipped a bit before it turned into a warm, welcoming smile.

"Ah, it's you from the train station that time! It's nice to see you again." The heat grew in Haruhiko's cheeks at the sight, all the while he never noticed the look he and the other received from Isaka nor how he shook his head as the other stepped past the shell-shocked businessman.

"I'm telling you…protect your heart, 'Hiko-chan."

* * *

Mirin, wasabi, vodka, soy sauce, and tomato juice. Bloody Mary – _Nihon Style_." Harry or Asuka (as he was apparently called by other patrons) announced, as he placed two glasses down before an eagerly awaiting pair of girls sitting at the bar.

"So cool, just as expected from Asuka-san!" one of the girls crowed, bringing out her phone to take a snapshot of the artfully prepared drink.

Her friend nodded in agreement, quickly taking a sip of her own with a look of bliss.

"It's so tasty!" her cheeks were flushed as she looked up at the foreigner behind the counter with sparkling eyes.

The Brit only gave a princely bow, much to the girl's delight, before straightening up. "It's a pleasure to serve pretty ladies, such as yourselves."

Haruhiko took a sip of the wine he had been given, all the while never taking his eyes off of the bartender as he continued to work his magic on the two women and others that came to order a drink. This Harry or Asuka, as others have been calling him, was fascinating to watch.

His pretty face, coupled with his mannerisms and dress that highlighted his lithely slender body caused his heart to beat rapidly. Watching him smile at everyone caused something primal to rise up in Haruhiko's chest. The desire to take the other and lock him up in his mansion so only he would be able to receive that smile was growing stronger by the second.

Actually, now that he was thinking of the Harry in his mansion. He wondered what the other would look like under him. He wondered what kind of face the kind man would make then…

"…'Hiko-chan~ I can hear your dirty thoughts from here~," the feel of heated breath on his ear caused him to jump slightly.

Clamping a hand to his ear, he turned his head towards Isaka. His lips curled down into a scowl, " _IIIsaaaakaaaaa_!"

The man only laughed, taking another sip of his drink while locking eyes with him.

"You are really too obvious, 'Hiko-chan! Practically molesting poor Harry-kun with your eyes, though it's likely he won't notice…seeing as everyone else here is doing the same thing!" and he was right, Haruhiko realized moments later, as he looked around at the other patrons.

Their eyes were all locked on the diligently working Asuka, who greeted yet another customer with a cordial smile and greeting. It was a point of pride – as well as hope – for Haruhiko, seeing as no one else received the warm and beautiful smile that the bartender had sent _him_.

Laughing, Isaka motioned the bartender over to them as he finished up his chit-chat with the two young women. Moments later he stood in front of them, and after a long gaze at Haruhiko, he turned bright green eyes onto Isaka before looking at the empty glass he placed down on the bar counter.

"Did you need something, Isaka-san?" he asked, quickly pouring more liquor into his glass while wordlessly doing the same for Haruhiko. Once again their eyes locked, but the younger male looked away quickly. His cheeks gaining a becoming flush, as he turned his attention to the smirking Isaka.

"I heard from 'Hiko-chan, about your little encounter in the train station…to think you two would come to meet each other again like this." Bringing his glass up, he looked at the bartender through the amber liquor. "Some would assume that it must be _fate_."

Harry only smiled, cleaning a glass that had been resting on the counter beside him. "It's a romantic notion…" he trailed off, glancing over at Haruhiko before looking away shyly once he saw that he was watching. "One I wouldn't be completely against…"

As if realizing what he said, the bartender's cheeks turned a bright cherry red. Bringing a hand up to muffle a cough, he shook his head and gave a slight bow.

"I should really go and tend to our other guests, please pardon me!" with that he was off, leaving behind a shocked but pleased Haruhiko and a smirking Isaka.

The night went on and Haruhiko continued to watch the younger man interact with other customers. He and Isaka stayed till just before the place closed, both being treated with a warm farewell from the object of Haruhiko's fascination. That night, he Haruhiko returned to the home and fell asleep with the image of Harry's smiling face.

When he awoke the next morning, he made a decision.

He would make Harry his.

Across the city, Harry sat on a stool before his the bar and raised a glass of scotch above his head. The lights hanging above him caused the gold liquor to glow, and he sighed. Throwing the drink back, he set the glass on the polished wood and his lips curled up into an enigmatic smile.

"Haruhiko Usami."

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

With that, Chapter 1 (technically 2) is done. 8D I'm surprised myself with the progress I've seemed to have found myself making. Maybe I'm really happy about graduating from medical school, and so my muse that's been hiding for about six years now has woken up? Either way, here I am with the next chapter lovelies~

I'm thinking of having a schedule for myself,

Till next time,

 _Shikigami1991_


End file.
